nesbrugargront2019fandomcom_no-20200214-history
OnsdagM4
Hvorfor kaster vi så mye mat og hvordan kan vi redusere det? Kasting av mat er sløsing med både penger, energi og naturresurser. Likevel ender mellom en tredjedel og en fjerdedel av all mat som produseres i verden, i søpla. I følge forskning.no kastes det til sammen mer enn 300 000 tonn brukbar mat hvert år. De nyeste tallene sier at 60 000 tonn mat kastes hos matindustrien, 68 000 tonn mat kastes hos butikkene og 231 000 tonn mat kastes hos deg og meg. matprat.no sier at eldre kaster mindre mat enn unge. Vi kaster mindre mat en for fem år siden, men fremdeles havner unødvendig mye mat i norske søplebøtter. Hver fjerde bærepose med mat som vi kjøper i butikken går rett i søpla. Vi her på jorda kaster alt for mye mat, mer en nødvendig, hvis vi ikke hadde gjort dette hadde vi sett en drastisk nedgang når det kommer til sult og andre ting. Dette har sunket, og vi kaster mindre mat enn det vi gjorde for 5 år siden. Det vises også at unge kaster mer en eldre, som muligens kan ha noe med at vi har mere enn det vi hadde det under for eksempel andre verdenskrig og tiden etter. Det er selvsagt ikke bare deg og meg som enkelt person som kaster mat, men også matindustrien og butikkene som må forbedre seg. Hele 60 tonn mat kastes av matindustrien, 68 tonn hos butikkene og hele 231000 tonn hos deg og meg. Ifølge https://forskning.no/samfunnskunnskap-okologi-ressursokonomi/mest-mat-kastes-hjemme-hos-deg/445311 Noen av grunnen til dette kan være, god råd, engstelighet for sykdom, og mangel av kunnskap. En ting du kan gjøre får å forbedre dette er å lese matvettreglene og prøve å følge disse til en viss grad. https://www.matvett.no/aktuelt/matvettreglene Det er veldig mye forskjellig mat som blir kastet. Men ifølge statistikk fra kiwi så er det gryte- og tallerkenrester som blir kastet mest på hele 30.9% så frukt og grønnsaker på 26,8% og brød på tredje med 13.1%. Du kan lese mer om dette på https://kiwi.no/tema/kast-mindre-mat/sa-mye-mat-kaster-vi/. Grunnen til at vi kaster mer grytemat og tallerken rester er fordi vi ikke vet hvordan vi skal ombruke de restene og tenker ikke over det og da heller velger og kaste det i søplen. Det er mange enkle ting du kan gjøre for å redusere matsvinnet hjemme hos deg. På Tine.noskriver de enkle tips til hva du kan gjøre for å bli bedre til å ikke kaste mat. Det kan være lurt å starte med å rydde i kjøleskapet. Da kan du se hva du har av mat i kjøleskapet slik at du kan handle inne det du trenger. En annen veldig lur ting du kan gjøre er å planlegge innkjøpene dine og bruke en handleliste når du handler. På denne måten kan du slippe å ende opp med masse mat du glemmer, eller ikke rekker å bruke før den går ut på dato eller blir ødelagt. Det er også viktig å oppbevare maten din riktig og ikke kaste maten selv om den har gått ut på dato før du har sjekket om maten fremdeles er bra. Maten kan være spiselig selv om den har gått ut på dato. Å fryse brød kan være en lur ting å gjøre. Da kan du tine det lenge etterpå, og brødet vil være like bra. En siste ting som kan være et bra tips er å huske på å spise restene fra gårsdagens middag. Da slipper du å kaste unødvendig mye mat. Kilder: Tine.no https://kiwi.no/tema/kast-mindre-mat/sa-mye-mat-kaster-vi/ https://www.matvett.no/aktuelt/matvettreglene https://forskning.no/samfunnskunnskap-okologi-ressursokonomi/mest-mat-kastes-hjemme-hos-deg/445311 matprat.no forskning.no